Time Swap!
by lalalalalalol
Summary: Lovino seemed to hate his younger brother, Feliciano, as long as the latter could remember. Feliciano wants to know why and how did it started so with the little help of the Britannia Angel, he traveled back only to see a young Lovino. On the other hand, a worried Lovino searching for his missing brother was surprised to see a much younger version of his fratellino at his doorstep.


My Story 3- TIME SWAP

iSo there my friend, you're in the deep end./i  
iJust hanging on to hope by a loose thread./i  
iWell it's never good, to try and play pretend./i  
iBut maybe what's broken, can start to shine./i

iAnd you'll find, this time tomorrow./i  
iWe'll decide where it will all go, in this life./i

hr

"What the fresh hell do you want now Veneziano?" Lovino's irritated reply to his little brother whose lips are formed in a small pout.

"W-well… I just want to visit Nonno Roma's grave t-today so… Ve… I'm always going th-there but you don't c-come with me so… " came his stuttering reply, afraid of his brother's incoming reaction.

"Why do you want to visit that goddamn grave again?! He left us here without leaving a fuck and despite of that, you're always tell me to fucking come with you to visit his goddamn grave?!" an angered Lovino bolted at his shaking brother.

"B-but! E-even if h-he left us we should—" Feliciano is close to tears when Lovino abrupt.

"Oh please Veneziano, don't show that tears of yours! It'll never work on me you know that! If you want to go to that stinky grave, well then go there strongalone/strong. Don't bring me there since I'm not visiting that grave since he passed away. And he'll be happier if strongyou/strong went in there since strongyou/strong are the strongfavourite/strong grandson right?" Lovino bitterly hissed at his now crying little brother.

"M-mi dispiace fratello… I-I just w-want you to c-come with me t-to visit Nonno's grave a-and have some c-coffee later… S-sorry!" Feliciano managed to finish his sentence through sobs and then headed to the door. Lovino felt some pang of guilt when he heard his fratellino's last sentence so he called him.

"Veneziano…"

"Lovino, can't you call my name just for once? Am I just a nation to you?"

"What the fuck are you getting at? What's wrong with you? Didn't I call your name just now? Sometimes I really don't know what's go—"

"Nevermind… " A long pause then Feliciano spoke again. "I think I'll go outside for fresh air before going to Nonno's grave." With that he opened the door, left their house with a heavy heart and leaving a silent Lovino that is unsure of what he's feeling—guilt, sadness, or regret.

hr

Feliciano, after walking through gardens and feeling the breeze of fresh Italian air, went to his beloved grandfather's grave.

"Ciao Nonno… Come stai? I had a very… complicated day today… But I think we will be able to work this out as always… I hope. It seems he was still bitter about what happened Nonno. Please don't let him to continue like that. Please help him… At least guide him from heaven and help him to ease his feelings. Make him happy Nonno… I want to see him smile a true smile… "

Feliciano spent the whole day at the grave. He was talking to it as if he was talking to his grandfather. He talked about flowers, trees, clouds, running children he saw earlier, about anything that his eyes could see and of course… PASTA.

He was so happy and he almost forgot all his problems in life. His grandfather still makes him happy even though he's dead! Feliciano is really delighted at the thought. His grandfather still guides him and keeps him happy even though he's gone.

"Thanks for the day Nonno! You had helped me again, as always. Well then, ciao!" And with that he picked a daisy that he found nearby and placed it on top of the grave and ran off downhill.

hr

He walked to the beautiful Italian streets and reminisced. He once thought that the world cannot be this peaceful but now it is. Years of war and resentment once ruled of all earth but they won against it. He, his fratello, his friends, they fought for it. They fought for peace and they won.

He stopped by a coffee shop to buy some goods to bring home with. He still wants to talk to Lovino about visiting their grandpa's grave but of course, he'll go mild with him and give him some "bribe." He bought some cake and coffee powder and some coffee beans. He was on his way out when suddenly his eyes caught the sight of a familiar blond Englishman with a pair of thick eyebrows and green eyes. This man is one of his bunches of friends and others call him "twat" but the affectionate little Italian called him in his name which is known as Arthur. Arthur Kirkland the personification of Great Britain.

"Hey Arthur! Ciao!" He waved and walked towards the depressed man. "You looked kind of … depressed?"

"It's not 'kind of'. It's depressed, really depressed."

"When I was a bambino, my Nonno had said that if you're depressed you must drink wine to at least forget your problems. But you spend your time here in a coffee shop!" Feliciano tried cheering him up but he remained silent.

"Well, I guess I have to treat you then. I don't want my friends to be depressed you know. I'm quite depressed too so…"

"No. Actually, the reason why I'm here is because this is where someone left me." Arthur finally spoke.

"Oh…"

Italy watched Arthur stand up and followed him out of the shop. He didn't know what to say to him. They just silently headed to the nearest bar.

hr

"And you know what? H-he was so cute and obedient when he was young! I don't know what happened to him! All of a sudden he became an absolute arsehole! I really don't know what to do now…"

"Ve… I know, I know… My fratellone was so moody and he always pushes me away so I really do understand you hahahahahahaha!"

The two depressed men sat in a table that is full of empty bottles of liquor. They drank and drank as they talk. They talked loudly as people go by and as the night grew. They became so drunk that they laugh and cry at the same time. It is already past midnight and the concerned waiter told them to go home already.

"Um, signors? I think you must go home now. It is past midnight and you two are so drunk… Can you go home by yourselves? If you cannot we can—"

"No… We can go home by ourselves… Thanks for the concern anyway… Come on now you Englishman…"

And with that the personification of North Italy and the personification of Great Britain as well walked out from the bar and into the streets dragging each other. After some minutes of slurry walking, they stopped by a bench.

"Ve… I'm so so drunk! Gah, hey Arthur are you always like this when depressed? Arthur? Arthur where are you?"

Feliciano looked for Arthur even his stomach was churning. He was going to look somewhere when an Arthur dressed in a white robe with a pair of angel wings and a wand stopped him.

"Hey you sad Italian! Stop right there I say! I can grant your wishes and make your problem disappear!"

"V-ve? Arthur?! Why are you in that silly costume? A-am I that drunk?" Feliciano said while rubbing his eyes disbelieving what he sees.

"It is not silly you bloody drunkard! As I am saying, do you have any wishes or problems you want to solve? I can do anything with my good magic!"

Feliciano looked puzzled then understood his situation after a few moments. He realized that what's in front of him was the rumoured "Britannia Angel" who only comes out when the "Real Britain" was drunk. He remembered that France said that the Britannia Angel can do magic.

"Well… Si, I had a problem… My fratello and I had an argument earlier and it is been always like that… He was always mad at me and I don't even know the reason… I want to know the reason for that… Starting from the start of it…" Feliciano said with looking down at the ground sadly. Britannia Angel saw his concern and his sadness and come up with a decision.

"Alright! Since I can see that you are very troubled and sincere about your problem, I will do my best to help you get your answers—even if it takes too much of my magic."

There in that moment came a wave of different ranges of colours of light and wrapped Feliciano. The magic was done behind those bright lights.

hr

Lovino anxiously walks back and forth waiting for his brother to arrive. He had called the "Tomato Bastard" Antonio, the "German-Potato Bastard" Ludwig, the "Wine Bastard" Francis, the "Albino-Potato Bastard" Gilbert, the stoic Japanese Kiku, and all of his brother's friends but all of them didn't saw him that day earlier. It was already 2:37 in the morning and there is no sign of his younger brother yet.

He was almost crazy thinking about his brother's whereabouts when somebody rang the doorbell and banging loudly. He instantly heard his brother's voice, in which he could tell, that is drunk.

"Fratello! I'm so drunk today you know? I want to drown myself to the liquor to forget that you hate me and Nonno! Gah… Oh well, maybe that's too much of a cry-baby… Ciao then… I just I'll co—"

Lovino was relieved that his brother was already at home now but he can't hide the fact that he is angry. He was really really angry because his brother didn't come home early, he made him worry so much and on top of that, he drank like he is not himself! He angrily reached towards the door ready to set a full combat at his fratellino.

"What the fuck are you saying?! What "ciao" are you saying you bastardo! Come in here you fucking cowa—"

Lovino has his mouth agape when he saw no one on his door. It was impossible for his brother to run away so fast easily like that especially when he's drunk. His heart just turned upside down when he saw the packages of coffee and cake addressed to him at the doorsteps.


End file.
